1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a device, which, when a specific position of an image displayed by a display device such as a projector is indicated, detects the indication position, and then displays a pointer or the like so as to correspond to the position thus detected (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4272904). According to this type of device, it is possible to display the pointer or the like at an arbitrary position by the operation of indicating the position.
Incidentally, since the operation of indicating the position in the state in which the image is displayed can be performed with intuition and ease, there have been the needs for making it possible to perform much more functions by the operation of indicating the position besides the function of displaying the pointer or the like at an arbitrary position as is performed in the related art device.